The invention relates to horseshoes and more specifically to a horseshoe designed to reduce the amount of shock received by the hoof of a horse while walking or running.
Presently, state of the art horseshoes are made of a metallic material which is attached to the bottom surface of the horse's hoof by a plurality of nails. Since a horse normally weighs upwardly of one thousand pounds or more, each step while walking or running produces a tremendous impact force on the bottom surface of the horse's hoof. The metallic horseshoes presently used do nothing to lessen the amount of the force.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel horseshoe having non-metallic shock absorbing material attached to its bottom surface.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel horseshoe that will aid in relieving pain in the foot, ankle, knee and shoulders of injured horses.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel horseshoe that will allow injured horses to recover at an accelerated rate from injuries to their feet, ankles, knees and shoulders.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel horseshoe having ceramic chips embedded in the bottom surface of its arcuate leg portions to prevent slipping on ice or wet pavement.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel horseshoe that increases the useful life of the horse shoe due to the abrasive resistant properties of the non-metallic shock absorbing material attached to its bottom surface.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel horseshoe that is economical to manufacture and market.